bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Espada
Italian, O.o ? I was sure that Noveno/Octava..... were Espagnol numbers, and when I looked on some web-translator, it says the same thing... :Then it's a bad translator. The Spanish numbers are: cero, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez (0-10). I don't take Italian, but Octava, Noveno, etc. sound about right.LapisScarab 23:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab Yes, spanish number, sorry for bad saying, was talking about "1st", "9th"....(note: The translator is Wordreference), and when I try "8", it gives me "Ocho", but 8th give me Octovo/a, same for 9... Mili-Cien :Hmm, that might be right. We haven't learned much on "first", "second", "third", etc. I know that "first" in Spanish is "primero," but I don't really know 6th-9th. LapisScarab 03:38, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Until prove that is wrong, I remove this part from Trivia, just letting the "Dies" Mili-Cien :I checked, you were right. All the titles are Spanish for the ordinals of the Espada's ranks. Primero=1st, Segundo=2nd, Tercero=3rd, Cuarta=4th, Quinto=5th, Sexta=6th, Septima=7th, Octava=8th, Noveno=9th, Décimo=10th. I'll fix it up. LapisScarab 02:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Stark has claimed to be the Primera not Primero. It may just be a translation error, but all translations I've seen have Primera rather than Primero. Just thought to mention that :) Revan46 14:34, 22 January 2009 (UTC) God all you people need to take a spanish class. the whole Primera/primero thing doesnt matter because they are all gramatically correct. the endiong simply tells if the noun is feminine/masculine. the ordianal number sytem works the same. 1-10 is a different word than 1st-10th. Diez= 10 decimo=10th ::Its is just a translation error, And if the translations get mixed up, We could just simply tell what number they are by looking at the great big fecking tattoo and their bodies xD :To the ma that feels superiors than others, I'll just say that he needs to take gender lesson, stark introduced himself as Primera because sword(=espada) is a feminine word, and so, primero is wrong in this case, except if you consider that sword is a masculine word. Also about Yammy, you just said what we found out month ago. ::Just for the record, I was only saying that Mili-Cien was right earlier and that the Espada titles were all Spanish, not Spanish and Italian. I wasn't saying what the titles were. Also, I put that well before Stark revealed his rank; Primer'a' is correct. LapisScarab 05:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, this is absolutely out of the question, but I had to say it. It is so FUNNY to see how English speakers have trouble with the whole Arrancar thing because of the Spanish. I'm a native Spanish speaker, so I find it quite natural to know the meanings of the words and zanpakutohs, and the different endings for masculine and feminine words. But I've seen non-Spanish speakers struggling so badly with this kind of stuff. I'm sorry, it just makes me laugh a lot. But about the italian, I remember that Yylfordte introduced themselves in a more... italian-like way. Or at least that's what I remember... he said "Quindecimo" or something like that? Because the Spanish would be "Decimoquinto". But I don't remember which episode it was Lia Schiffer 02:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, for people who don't understand why it is "Primera" "Segunda" even for the male ones (you'd think it would be primero, segundo"), it's because the adjective is referring to the noun Espada, which is feminine. So..it's gramatically correct. It would be incorrect to call Stark "el primero espada" or barragan "segundo espada". The End 01:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yet, Ulquiorra introduced himself as Cuatro Espada (literally "Four Sword") rather than Cuarta. And I think Nnoitra introduced himself as Quinto instead of Quinta, but I'm not sure about that one. Lia Schiffer 07:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, Nnoitra is the Quinto Espada. Both him and Aaroneiro take the masculine forms - Quinto/Noveno - while the rest take the feminine with suffix "a". - HuecoMuffin 13:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy's Number Okay, I've heard a lot of variation on Yammy's title, but has he ever actually said it? If not, we can't say that he is the "Diez Espada" (which is "ten", not "tenth") or anything else. Can anyone confirm his title? LapisScarab 03:38, 4 November 2008 (UTC) In this Dailymotion Vostfr Video, we somehow hear, at ~0:50 : "Taichô of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Tôshiro !" "How Fun ! I'm also a 10...Arrancar Dies(z?), Yammy !"(That we can also translate by "Arrancar number 10, Yammy !", but without this translation change, it doesn't fit with others's presentations) Edit to Under : No problem ^^ Mili-Cien :Cool. I saw that episode before, but I must have missed that line. Thanks! LapisScarab 21:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just re-watched it. I missed the "Dies Espada" part because the subs didn't have it (usually it actually says "Sexta Espada", etc. instead of "10th Espada"). LapisScarab 00:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I now have a sound file to confirm this one(I have a cut from Episode 138), but I can't upload this to the Wiki's data, and I can't make a preview about it. Help me please? --Kroduz 13:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy's Status Although the chapter has yet to be released, it has been confirmed that Yammy is still alive. It will be added once the chapter has been released. Revan46 14:35, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Where was that confirmed? LapisScarab 05:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) In the 2 last chapters ? :My fault, didn't understand correctly, well, we actually don't know. Privaron Espada The chart of "Former Espada" lists the Privaron Espada, who should be in a seperate chart. It should only have Luppi and Neliel, as neither of them became Privaron Espada. Also, the same chart lists Dordonii, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne specifically as the former 3rd, 5th, and 7th Espada. While possible, that has not been even remotely confirmed and should not be there. *I somewhat fixed that, but I will admit it: we should make a table for the Privaron Espada section as well. But I don't know how to do it, so I'll leave it in someone else's hands. However, I ask that whoever does it to make sure you put their 3-digit Privaron Espada number, NOT what number you might think they had. Arrancar109 05:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think I have a theory about the Privaron Espada's numbering system. It said in the Numéros section of the Arrancar article, "They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age." Since the Privaron Espada are given a three digit number, it would be logical to assume that the former first Espada would be assigned the number 100. If this is true, that would make the 103rd Privaron the former fourth, the 105th the former sixth, and the 107th the former eighth. Simp,y a theory, but what do you think? Maggosh 14:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thats not a new theory, Many people have already heard that before and as its not been confirmed yet we cant say for definate what rank the privaron espada actually were. Kisuke Urahara 17:03, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Release Who's Release did we see first? I forgot. GohanRULEZ 19:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :That would be either Luppi or Aaroniero. It really depends on how you look at it. Arrancar109 19:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well Luppi died way to fast(like filler) and nobody liked him(hell,there was a party when he died) so I'll say Aaroniero.Thanks^^ GohanRULEZ 19:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Image Since the caption of the espada image was changed to 290px, i think we should upload a higher size image coz the quality looks pretty bad Maul day 02:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) espada counterparts why was counterparts removed ? Ulquiorra dead? Is it confirmed that he is dead? The ending is sort of open, although it does appear he died. The End 06:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) He's dead alright. Lost his innards and turned to ash. No one lives after that XD Kaihedgie 06:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) That's an hollow, I don't think we can be sure he's dead untill it's clearly stated, Ulquiorra made his eye go to ash earlier, that might be just a sort of disaspear' ? For me, "Unknown | Disaspears in ashes" would be more accurate. Im more for he's dead, disappearing into ash or whatever have you, its pretty much the same for any hollow, if you recall seeing them being defeated. But i can see it as more as being cleansed, as thats what shinigami do to hollows and at their core an arrancar is still a hollow. So yea he's gone it doesn't seem to healthy in my opinion to assume he'll be back always hoping he'll show up again. its not like grimmjow's situation where there is a possibility of his surviving his injuries. I mean he even states that his brain and internal organs cant be regenerated. as we see alot of him is blasted away and then he starts regenerating but thats just the parts he can regenerate, he cant regenerate the internal organs. So either way he was gonna die be it by ichigo's hand or his injuries. But yea in my opinion he's gone. Salubri 20:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) No offense, but talking more about facts than opinions, we can't prove he's alive but we can't be sure 100% that's dead and won't show up again :p Ultimate monster! If there is a method to combine Espada powers, then Aaroniero + Szayel Aporro + Zommari (and perhaps + Ulquiorra) = ultimate Espada!!! --Kroduz 13:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) "Yammy 's Espada Tattoo" This image need to be changed. It is not an "Espada Tattoo", at least not on that state. Ilovefoxes 05:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Espada Tattoos I have a theory about the Espada tattoos. I think they are directly related to the Espadas' spiritual power. Kind of obvious but it explains the following: 1. Nnoitra's tattoo changes from 8 to 5. 2. Yammy's tattoo changes when he transforms. 3. Ulquiorra's tattoo disappears when he transforms to Segunda Etapa. I believe that this is because their reiatsu becomes so singular that the tattoos no longer applies, like trying to convert inches while using a centimeter conversion. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 18:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Please use proper capitals and grammar for better understanding. By the way I agree with your point. And also I think Ulquiorra "evolves" than "transforms" to Segunda Etapa mode. Yammy releases his Resurreccion, no transform.--Kroduz 19:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Espada Power Levels How is 0 a level of power when 0 equals to nothing? I dont get it, something along with the past of what we know just doesn't add up. We are just gonna have to wait and see. Halibel101 12:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC)